


Adventures at Jurassic World

by Beckybae1997



Series: The Adventures of Cait and Becky [1]
Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic World - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Pure Crack, and its crack, like i dont even have a good reason as to why Kylo Ren is in this, other than the fact that i can mother him, this is my first joint fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckybae1997/pseuds/Beckybae1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so fun being tall when you're in dinosaur hell, is it? Join these two smol girls and four tol men as they navigate the waters of Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanfiction that me and my friend Caitlin did for fun.

Becky and Cait had waited months for this day, and Becky would be damned if anything was going to ruin it for them. They had finally scraped the money together to visit Jurassic Park, through months of saving and tears they had done it. And the creepy Kylo Ren look alike wasnt about to ruin this for them.   
"I'm gonna fight him," Becky muttered to the younger girl as she cracked her knuckles. She was prepared to throw her bag to Cait and jump the tall stranger had she not been stopped.  
"You're not going to fight Kylo Ren," Cait looked at her friend as if she grew two heads. "He's your child remember."  
"A child that needs a beating," Becky huffed as she was tugged away from the towering man. She brought up her index and middle fingers up to her eyes before jutting them at the man in the classic "I got my eyes on you".   
The man shrugged and kept following them.

Chris Pratt and Sebastain Stan had one goal for this week- to get out alive. Now, wheather that meant the fangirls that no doubt lurked in the crowds or the dinosaurs remained unclear. In any case, they had plans on how to get out of a tough situtation and disguises for their trips into the Park.   
Honestly it wasnt healthy.  
"You got the fake beard?" Chris asked his friend as they both unpacked.   
"I have a beard," Sebastian looked up at the other man with a deadpanned face.  
Chris was silent a moment before taking a breath and speaking. "Look, I'll be honest. You look like you're about to show me obscure bigfoot pictures you took out in the woods. At least have a beard that looks friendly man, Like Evan's."  
Seb huffed, grabbed his razor and went into the bathroom. "I hope you're happy. I grew this out just for the park and you're going to make me shave off Bucky. How can you stand to do this, he had potential Chris. POTENTIAL."  
"You'll thank me!"   
Cait felt the tension between Kylo and Becky growing and stopped dead in her tracks. “Listen, I don’t care what Kyle did to you on the airplane before we got here BUT, we need to act civil. I am NOT about to see these Dinosaurs with drama going on, and Kyle…if you want to stay with us…Your glorious hair to stay with….JUST DON’T FIGHT WITH BECKY!” She yelled.  
Kylo raised an eyebrow as Becky shrugged.  
She didn’t want to give up on fighting her child.

They all began to walk to the large hotel with Kylo struggling to carry all of their bags.

Meanwhile Cait and Becky walked with a hop in there step, someone very familiar bumped into Kylo knocking all the bags out of his grip and making him fall. The two girls turned around and saw their fave knock their other fave down.   
“Adam?!” Becky screeched. 

Yup. It was Adam Driver. 

“How…is this possible?” Caitlin managed to speak.   
“Uhm..” Was all Adam Driver said before running for the hills. Of course Cait being the fangirl she was, chased after him as fast as she could. It was no use, he got away faster than a cheetah. As she walked back to Becky and Kyle, she noticed two other dudes in weird fake beards, but she saw more than that. Cait ran to Becky, and pointed out the men. “It’s…SEBBY MY BABY” She screamed louder than ever.

“Who?!” Kylo asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all come together

Becky just waved at her older-than-her son as she stared directly at Sebastian, Kyle was highly sure he saw her ovaries flee her body. Which horrified him really, and he didn't get scared easily (so he claimed).

"Cait," Becky said as she cracked her neck. "I'm about to do something that will get me banned for life here."

"Becky no," Cait whined. "I wanted to visit here again one more time before that happened!"

"I will climb this man," Becky said, not really paying attention to anyone else at this point. Because at that moment, Sebastian made the unfortunate mistake of making eye contact with the lusting girl. "The contract has been sealed."

"What the fuck," Kylo muttered.

"Chris, I think I'm about to get jumped," Seb muttered to his friend. "This girl looks like she's about to drag me off to her room."

"She probably is," Chris agreed. "Have fun buddy."

"Thanks- wait no," Seb looked at his friend alarmed. "Chris it's not that kind of trip. Chris? Chris don't walk away. Chris!" But Chris was gone and talking to a tall man who looked a helluva lot like Adam Driver. Except darker, and daddy issues.

"Hello handsome," came the drawl he was dreading. Looking down he spotted the small and wild haired girl that was giving him the bedroom eyes from across the hotel lobby. "I'm Becky, just so you know what to scr-"

"Becky, Kyle is leaving us!" Cait called out as she chased after the six foot two man.

"Fuck- I'll be back to seduce you later!" Becky promised as she ran after the two, cursing up a storm as she ran.

Sebastian sighed in relief. His virtue was safe another hour.

The two girls ran off to chase the whiny not-so-teenage emo man.

“How does he run so fast” Caitlin screamed, “I have no fucking clue! I miss Seb! Dammit Kyle!” Becky yelled as she pushed herself to catch her emo son.   
Cait finally caught up to Kyle and jumped right on him, knocking him down.

“Ha! Caught you, you tall fuck, how are you so tall, jeez” She breathes out, while on top of the poor Kylo Ren.

“You’re…insane” Kylo huffs out. Caitlin notices his breathing and raises a brow, then she realizes she’s sitting with all her weight on him, and gets off.

“Well WHAT the hell, KYLE” Becky yells, “You can’t just leave us like that”.

Kylo gets off and dusts his ridiculous cloak/robe. “I’m sorry but, Chris and I here are after that man who looks like me..” He mumbles and points to Chris Pratt. 

Caitlin almost faints knowing that a bunch of famous men are just chilling at Jurassic Park, but she also finds it odd. It’s like a god knew exactly what men Becky and her liked.

“Okay fine, we’ll go after Adam, but you have to stay with us, Kyle” Cait said with a smirk and grabbed Kylo’s hand.

“You guys are crazy” Kylo mumbled under his breath.

“What’d you say, my emo son?” Becky asked with a small grin.

“NOTHING” He replied angrily.

“Awh that’s our grumpy Kyle” Cait giggled as they all walked off to catch Adam


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam just wants to be a few feet shorter and Chris considers throwing Becky to the dinosaurs

It seemed to happen out of nowhere, one minute they were all chilling at a cafe talking about whatever, and then the next they were cowering behind the counter as dinosaurs ran amuck. On one hand, Becky and Caitlin were being held by Sebastian and Kylo. One the other, well, velociraptors.  
"You know, I have to say," Becky began. "The fact that these are scientifically correct dinosaurs, it's just really pleasing."  
"Shut up Becky," Cait whispered.  
"Can't you control them?" Becky asked Chris who was sprawled on the floor trying to stay out of sight from any dinosaurs peeking in.  
"Why would you think that I can?"  
"You played in Jurassic World!”

"Playing a role is not the same as being an actual dinosaur trainer!"  
"We can talk about how useless Chris is later," Seb hissed as the door dinged from up front.  
"We're fu-" Adam's head peaked over the counter cutting off Becky's sentence. "Oh hey."  
"Is there any room?" Adam asked.  
"We can barely fit Chris back here," Cait answered.  
Adam sighed and looked around the cafe for a hiding spot. There was absolutely no where for the man to hide. Looking up and off to the side, you could practically see the "Just tall people things" floating around him. "Okay, Chris, I'm squeezing in." He picked his way through the two pairs of smols and tols before squeezing in besides Chris.

“Besides the fact that I'm great at cuddling, this is really not how I pictured today to go” Cait whispered.  
“Yeah well I didn’t think I’d want to be squished next to Chris Pratt, but then again..it happened” Adam mumbled.  
Suddenly the group heard sniffs and grumbles close by…but a nearby scream seemed to capture the dino’s interest, as morbid as it seemed to be, the group was relieved when they heard the nearby dinosaur stomp out of the cafe.  
Soon after the prehistoric animal left Kylo stood up and sighed, “Okay it’s safe now”. 

“Well thanks Captain Obvious” Caitlin sneered and stood up with him, followed by the rest of the group.  
Kylo faced Caitlin and with a stern look he yelled, “My name is KYLO REN”.  
Cait went wide eyed, “I KNOW” she yelled back at him.  
“Stop yelling, what the fuck! Those dinosaurs are gonna come back after our asses! What are we gonna do now?” Becky huffed.   
Adam slid out from the counter and looked around the cafe. All the huge windows were shattered with the leftover glass scrambled on the floor. “Well..Beck..Becky right? Yeah, I think our chances of surviving have gone…down…considering the screaming and..shit. We have to make it to the hotel. It’s tall and it’s..dinosaur-less from what I’m thinking” Adam was cut off by Chris’ smooth remark, “It’s also in the back of the resort.”   
“We’d have to pass the Mosasaurus enclosure..” Cait whined.   
“Okay well we better get going…We cannot look back on anything..and I mean anything” Sebastian insisted. The gang nodded their heads and began to walk out of the cafe with nothing but a faint anxious feeling in their stomachs….and Kylo’s ridiculous floppy beach hat


End file.
